Just By One Breath
by Hikaru'sToy
Summary: it took you...just by taking the single lifeline that held you here. I should of saw the signs but I was too damn stupid. I guess you rubbed off on me. I guess this time, I walk my own path.


I am here to tell you a story. A story that will torture your thoughts by day and poison them by night. And though I do my best, there are no words that can be written. Nothing can describe the stark and utter horror of the night that someone died. It was only the day of March 23, the day that struck his heart and made him suffer. I, myself, didn't understand what was going on with him. It happened way to fast for my head too be wrapped around it. Who would knew that people do such cruel things to get rid of the people they hate or just do it for fun. How it hurts you more then the person that is going through it for you know you can't do anything too help them for their fate is already chosen and sometimes, you just can't change that.

* * *

I sat quietly on my favorite rocking chair. My eyes were glued too the fire as it seemed too warm up my soul inside and it just felt comfertable. There was a mirror above the fireplace that hung against a grey wallpaper that was chipped in afew places for it didn't get the proper care it needed. Besides the mirror there were pictures of my family and I. My mother was always on trips and so was my dad so they weren't really much of them, but there was always one there. Always the one beside me but not anymore. Slowly getting up, my body arched abit from the loss of youth I don't have anymore as I made it too the pictures. Clamy, and wrinkly hands reached slowly as one of my favorite pictures were picked up. A small smile crept too my lips as I rememberd that day like It was yesterday. Hikaru and I were such prankers back then and this picture proved it. Brushing my hand down the glass my world in my mind became clear. I miss him so much there is no doubt. Placing the picture back too the place where it belonged I looked at the mirror. 50 Years really show that on a man that doesn't have that much too live for anymore. The man in the mirror didn't look like the youngster I rememberd. He didn't have a grey streak on his parted hair and his face wasn't that sunk in. The clothes, my god, the man doesn't know that much of good fashion anymore. I squinted my eyes, seeing that the mirror copied me and I noticed it was me. I, Kaoru Hitachiin a 50 year old man staring at myself thinking that it was the mirror tricked me.

I knew that I was becoming a little absent minded, or I'm completely loosing my mind that I thought it was someone else. Oh, how I wish that was the case. I wish I was young again and maybe redue what has been done. Oh, how I wish that bloody-

"Grandpa?" A sweet, childish voice rang in my ears. The sound of innocence. The sound of a voice that is so pure, so unevil, so untouched. That voice would be my grandson. Yes, Hikaru. I've done it. We have the next heir in the family too bad that you couldn't help. I've also married to Haruhi. Yes, you know her. She was your one love that you couldn't even let Tamaki, have probably let alone me, but I see why you wouldn't. She has been a huge help since every thing happened 15 years ago actaully everyone in the Host Club did. But they weren't the comfert I was looking for. It was you. I love your comfert, your words everything you can possibly throw at me. I loved them. Not only because it came from you, but it was because it was you. Damn Hikaru, I miss you so much. The pure figure glanced up, looking at me with so much curiousity, it reminded me of you. Coltin was his name, why he is only five years old now and he already knows everything about the business. Slowly walking too my chair, the little five year old simply followed and waited until I was sitting down until he climb on my lap as I started too rock.

"Grandpa. Can you tell me about Hika-" He stammerd abit. Yes, he can't fully say your name yet. He tries too for he wants too be like you. I think its kinda sweet for he doesn't know you but only by stories. I make you sound like a hero to him. You better be happy about that.

"Hikaru? well, what do you want too know this time?" I answerd. I wrapped my hand around his small waist too make sure he doesn't fall when I rock forward. His thumb was now in his mouth. Sucking it some like he was in deep thought. Probably wondering what he story he wanted too here. But, I didn't think my heart could be prepared for such words that came out of his mouth that night,

"Tell me. Tell when how hika died."

That stuck me in the heart and it left like I couldn't breath. I couldn't even get the sweet breath that threated too come in but my lungs screamed against it. I knew it was the childish reaction but it hurt. It really did and I knew, he knew that he didn't mean it. Coltin tugged on my shirt and made a soft whine. He started whispering something I couldn't make out. Probably sweet nothings like you use too do when I end up like this, but then again when was the last time I ended up like this? Finally I calmed down, my heart that was up too speed was now in normal rythem and everything became back to normal. Hearing by the small hiccups I started, unknowingly, making small circles on Coltin's back like you use too do mine. With that I drew a sigh

"This story I am about too tell you is about two twins who loved eachother like no other. Nothing can stand in there way. Not a single person was able too reach them for they wouldn't let them. They were unstoppable. But, just by one fateful accident made death able too stop them, was able too crush both just by one little punch in the heart. Just by .breath"

* * *

A/N;**Sorry that is short. Its just the beginning so, bare with me ;-;**

**Also I know I might have some error's I don't need that, All I know need too know is if I should continue with it or not.**

**Well, Anyway Review? Please and Thank you**


End file.
